Mockingjay On Fire
by Stella Anon
Summary: "Wasn't the plan to save Katniss first?" "She's not dead. But things didn't go as planned." Peeta was rescued from the Quarter Quell's arena while Katniss was captured by the Capitol. Can Peeta become the face of the rebellion while protecting Katniss from the wrath of the Capitol? An AU retelling of Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Hunger Games franchise or any of its characters.

* * *

The explosion echoes around him, blowing him off his feet. He tumbles backwards as stray branches cut and scratch at him. He throws his arms out, trying to grab something to stop his fall. His fingers grabs something soft but it slips out of his grasp. Wet soil, leafs, stones and branches slip through his fingers as he continues to scrabble for firm ground.

It was like falling into a dark void that stretched to infinity. Stars sparkle and burst in his vision. His throat is dry and there is a ringing in his ears.

There is a stab in his arm and the pain immediately clears his head. His vision snaps into focus and he glares at Johanna who is bent over him with a knife. She hacks and slashes at his arm, digging the sharp end in over and over again. There is a fierce look of concentration on her face as she slices at his arm.

_Why are you cutting me?_

He kicks at her which draws a curse from her. His hand reaches for a stone, a branch, anything to use as a weapon against her. Johanna's lip curls back as she leaps back and tosses something at his feet. "You can thank me later", she sneers. "Come on, we have to find the rest."

_The rest?_

"What hap-why did you-where is Katniss?"

Johanna snorts. "Never seen you this coherent before", she says sarcastically. "They must have blown out the forcefield. Seeing as it came from the sky, your _fiancé_ must have shot an arrow at it." She spits the word out as if it tasted bitter in her mouth. She repeats her earlier words and beckons at him to follow.

His eyes widen at the sound and Johanna hears it too. They both turn to see a hovercraft flying overhead of the lightning tree. Its metal arms drop to the ground and scoops up a body in its claws.

He stares open-mouthed, stunned by the sight. Has someone died? Was it one of the Careers? Beetee?

The claw drops again to pick up another body. Even from the distance, Peeta could see it was a girl's body. A girl with a long dark braid.

"Katniss!"

Johanna curses and gives chase to the frantic boy. He is deaf to her shouts, deaf to the forest around him, deaf to everything except to the hovercraft that bears Katniss' corpse.

_No, not her corpse. Katniss is alive. She has to be alive._

There is a crashing in the distance and then something or someone shoves him down. He kicks and claws furiously but his arms are held down.

"Quiet. Don't let them hear us." Finnick whispers to him. He looks up at Johanna and she nods in return to him. Swiftly she swings her legs over and straddles Peeta to the ground, her right thigh crushing down on his throat. Finnick moves his feet to press down on Peeta's arms, rendering him effectively immobile. Peeta chokes at the leg crushing his windpipe, his feet kicking uselessly.

Finnick hisses in pain and there is a spurt of blood on Peeta's face. A swallowed shriek and more blood splatters on Peeta's face. Finnick stands to his feet, draws his arms back and flings something into the air. Peeta continues to choke on the ground as he tries to push Johanna off of him. The blood on her arm drips down her thigh and into his mouth.

"Shut up, Peeta or they'll hear you. Johanna, get off him!"

Johanna rolls her eyes and leaps aside. "What happened, Finnick?"

Finnick's eyes are wild. "They got her. Beetee too. The explosion blew me out of the area and I couldn't get back in. I ran before they saw me but I still had my tracker and I lost my trident in the blast."

Johanna nods, as if it was the most logical thing for him to do. "What do we do now?"

Finnick points in the direction of the Cornucopia. Peeta finally regains his breath and gasps out, "Who took Katniss? Is she dead?" He whispers the last word.

The older victors exchange a long glance before Finnick replies, "She's not dead. But things didn't go as planned."

They don't give Peeta any more time to ask questions. Finnick half-drags, half-carries him to the Cornucopia. Another hovercraft has arrived and they push him to the ladder. The electric current freezes him in place as the ladder pulls up into the hovercraft. In the aircraft, he sees Plutarch Heavensbee, Head Gamemaker.

_Is this the end of the Games? They can't have so many victors. Why is Plutarch here? Why are Finnick and Johanna helping him? What did they mean by things not going as planned?_

Plutarch reaches for Peeta's eyes and thumbs them down. There is a pinprick on his neck and Peeta falls again into oblivion.

_Katniss._

* * *

When Peeta wakes up, his right arm is bandaged and the throbbing pain is gone. There are tubes above where Johanna had cut him with her knife. He stares at his arm, remembering the glint of light that had bounced off the things Finnick had thrown far away from them. Trackers. Johanna had cut out the trackers from his arm, all of their arms.

_What is going on?_

In the distance, he could hear voices. Very angry voices. A man and a woman are shouting at each other but he can't hear who they are. He reaches up and pulls the tubes out of his arm. He spots a syringe nearby and hesitates, his arm hovering over it. Pursing his lips, he pulls back his hand and leaves the room.

Carefully he tries to creep down the hallway towards the voices. His footsteps echo loudly on the floor and he winces at the sound. He was never any good at sneaking around, unlike Katniss who could slink like a cat in the shadows.

The voices stop abruptly and the door slides open. Haymitch stands at the doorway and eyes him with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"Don't try sneaking around, Peeta. Stick to baking and mooning over dark-haired girls."

"What's going on, Haymitch? Where is Katniss?" Peeta's voice is calmer than what he really feels inside.

Haymitch moves from the doorway and points Peeta to a chair. Looking inside, he sees the rest of the room's occupants. Johanna's arms are folded as she leans back against the wall. Her glare is smouldering and she radiates waves of anger. Finnick is seated at the table and his eyes are filled with despair. Plutarch is standing near the doorway too, nodding at the same chair. Peeta looks at Finnick, who is unable to meet his eyes.

"Oh sit down, Loverboy." Johanna snaps at him. "We're not going to eat you."

He walks in and sits down carefully. Plutarch puts a bowl of broth and a roll before him. "Eat", he says in a kinder tone than Haymitch or Johanna.

Haymitch sits down directly in front of him. "Peeta, I'm going to explain what happened. I don't want you to ask any questions until I'm through. Do you understand?"

He nods numbly. Haymitch explained the plan to Peeta.

There was a plan to break them out of the arena from the moment the Quell was announced. The victor tributes from 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11 had varying degrees of knowledge about it. Plutarch Heavensbee has been, for several years, part of an undercover group aiming to overthrow the Capitol. He made sure the wire was among the weapons. Beetee was in charge of blowing a hole in the force field. The bread they received in the arena was code for the time of the rescue. The district where the bread originated indicated the day. Three. The number of rolls the hour. Twenty-four. The hovercraft belongs to District 13. They are currently on a very roundabout journey to District 13. Meanwhile, most of the districts in Panem are in full-scale rebellion.

No one told Peeta or Katniss the plan. It was too dangerous, Snow had too many people watching them. The rest of the victors involved in the plan had agreed to protect them, even die if it meant they would live. They couldn't lose the Mockingjay who meant so much to the rebellion. They also couldn't lose Peeta because if he had died, Katniss would have never allied with them.

Haymitch pauses and watches Peeta's face.

"It's…a lot to take in." Peeta says, evenly. "I understand the why and what. But where is Katniss if you were supposed to protect her?" His voice drops to a whisper. His eyes find Finnick across the table.

"Katniss blew the force field out. Beetee tried but something went wrong. Katniss thought I – she aimed her arrow at the sky instead." Finnick is hiding something. What did Katniss thought he wanted to do? "When the force field blew up, I couldn't move. When I got up, the hovercraft was already there. I crawled to the bushes and watched them take Beetee and Katniss away. They couldn't see me but I knew I still had my tracker in me. So I ran and found you and Johanna." He swallows and shakily says, "I'm sorry, Peeta."

Johanna bursts into a screech again. "I thought you guys were supposed to rescue Katniss first? Wasn't that the whole plan? What the fuck happened in there?"

Haymitch grits his teeth and is about to retort when Plutarch interrupts. "They were already there before we arrived. We were trying to find Peeta first because you had already cut Katniss' tracker out."

"Wasn't the plan to save Katniss first? Didn't you just tell me that?" Peeta asks, the words grinding out between his teeth.

"It didn't…go as planned." Plutarch admits. His eyes are tired and he is reluctant to admit that his plan had failed. The Head Gamemaker must have hated that.

"So the Capitol has Katniss now?"

"Yes." Haymitch replies, when no one else looked like they were going to answer. His face is grey and he drops his gaze.

Peeta's eyes blazed in fury. "Turn this hovercraft around. We're going to the Capitol to save her."

"You and what army? Don't be stupid, kid." Haymitch spat.

"That's a great idea. Let's all waltz into Snow's home and ask him politely, 'Please President Snow, could we have our Mockingjay back?' I'm sure he'll give us tea and biscuits before sending us on our merry way with Katniss in hand.' Johanna's voice grates on everyone like a rusty file.

Peeta turns to Haymitch in fury. "You promised me you would keep her safe. You _promised_ me, Haymitch."

"Well, she made me promise to keep you safe too." Haymitch snaps back. "There's only so much I can do, kid." There is fury in his eyes. And a hint of guilt.

"Turn this aircraft around." Peeta clenches his fists.

Plutarch tries to placate Peeta. "I'm afraid that's not possible. We're heading straight to District 13 right now. We've lost contact with some of the other Districts and we need to find out what's the latest situation." He cuts off Finnick before he can speak. "Yes, that means we're not going to District 4. I'm sorry, Finnick but there's no way we can go there now. But I've given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do now."

Finnick groans in pain and drops his head into his hands. Johanna lifts an eye at Plutarch, who shakes his head in return. Her lip curls in disgust and she aims a vicious kick at a nearby chair.

"Wait, you said you lost contact with some of the Districts? What about District 12?" Peeta asks suspiciously.

Haymitch's face turns greyer than humanly possible. When he finally speaks, Peeta's stomach is already churning.

"They sent planes in and dropped firebombs. We've lost contact with them. As far as we can tell, there's no more District 12."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I recently discovered the Hunger Games franchise (I know, I was living under a rock) and subsequently became obsessed with the books and movies. One day after reading an interesting what-if fanfic with a less than satisfactory plot, the idea sparked in my head.

The basis of the story is, _What if Peeta was rescued and Katniss was taken to the Capitol instead?_ After walking around in a haze for two days, my brain managed to spit out most of the plot. While I haven't written for a long time, I knew I had to share this story. The story picks up from when Katniss blows up the force field and diverges from there.

I intend to stick with certain canon events that would not be affected by the switch but twist up the rest of the plot when needed. Peeta sees things so differently from Katniss and I wanted to show his strengths for once. I hope I can do the story justice so please do review and let me know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Hunger Games franchise or any of its characters.

* * *

Peeta closes his eyes and leans back against the wall. The cold, hard wall feels good somehow. Solid and stabile in a day that has been anything but that.

_A day? Has it really only been a day?_

He had meant to die yesterday. Meant to sacrifice his own life so that she could live and become a Victor two times over. It wasn't the how that mattered, only the when. Survive long enough to live.

"_No one really needs me."_

He moans brokenly. Why did his last words about his family had to be that? Did his father weep when he heard his son admit he had nothing else to live for? Did his brothers get angry at his preference for a Seam girl over his flesh and blood? Did his mother feel any regret at his sacrifice or just indifference to her unwanted and unloved son?

"Stop crying, Loverboy. We'll get her back." She lifts an eye when she sees his harsh dry-eyed glare. "I've been looking for you. They wouldn't let me go until they tied up my arm."

"Go away, Johanna."

She pauses. "It's not about her, is it?"

He drops his eyes and tightens his lips to a thin line. A heavy silence descends in the room and it's more than Peeta can bear. He's startled when something soft lands on his lap. A towel, a shirt and some pants. The clothes were grey and dull but clean. The last time his clothes had been clean was just before he had entered the arena.

"Take a shower. You're messing up the bed sheets. Bathrooms are down the hall, to the right."

She's right. It has been a long day. "Thank you."

Johanna nods and moves across the room. "Water's going to be cold. Not enough heat to go around, they said." He lifts an eyebrow at her as she sits on the other bed in the room. "They assigned me here too. Not enough rooms to go solo." Her smile turns predatory, like a cat staring at its prey. "Why? Afraid I'll take a peek, breadboy? You've already seen what I've got. Why don't you show me what you're packing in there?" She darts out a small pink tongue and licks her lips seductively.

Peeta smirks at the memory. Johanna had stripped down to nothing in the elevator right after the Quarter Quell's opening ceremony. The expression on Katniss' face had been particularly memorable and he was sure that Johanna had done it not because she fancied him but because she wanted to get a rise out of the younger girl who could be so tough and yet so pure at the same time. He's sure she's trying to do the same thing to him now but he's not as innocent as he looks. He grew up with two older brothers after all.

"I'm afraid not everyone is as _comfortable_ as you are in our birthday suits," He says, with a small smile. He stands to his feet, holding the towel and clothes. "What about the top bunk?" He points to the upper berth.

"No thanks. I rather not have my bed shaking and bouncing if you decide to rub one out. You know, when you're thinking of _her_." She scoffs and he blushes. She waves off his protests and explains, "The bed's for Finnick but they're keeping him in the wards overnight."

Finnick had gone to pieces on the hovercraft when they had found out about the Peacekeepers storming into District 4. Peacekeepers in District 4 must have meant that the Capitol had taken Annie Cresta. No amount of begging or pleading would move Plutarch to turn the hovercraft around. Finally they had sedated him when he had tried to break into the cockpit in desperation.

Peeta nods his head and heads in the direction of the bathrooms. Johanna was right. The water is lukewarm at best but he feels better after the shower. Almost human again. He walks back to his assigned room and sits on his bed. Carefully, he removes his prosthetic leg. It was a luxury he had to do without in the arena. You never know when you needed to wake up and run for your life.

Johanna watches him as he unbuckles the prosthetic. "Was it worth it?" She suddenly asks.

"Would I take a knife wound from a Career, get stung by tracker jackers, nearly die from fever and lose half my leg to blood poisoning _again_?" He asks drily.

_If it meant getting her to kiss me like that again._

"Yes," he says honestly and he doesn't feel the need to justify it for her. He puts his prosthetic leg down and reaches down to rub at the stump, grimacing at the sore muscles.

"She wasn't pregnant, was she?" Her next question catches him off-guard and he blinks at the turn of the conversation. She cuts him off before he can responds. "Don't lie to me. Save it for the Capitol."

"What makes you think I lied?" He says carefully.

Johanna huffs. "She wouldn't have such a huge stick up her ass if she was getting laid on a regular basis. She looked like she would rather suck lemons every time you kissed."

"Ouch. I didn't think I was that bad." He says mildly. He isn't offended by her insinuation; the kisses weren't real.

She smirks at him. "So if she wasn't pregnant, what was that interview about?"

He sighs and tells her everything. He tells her the strategy he and Haymitch had concocted for the first Hunger Games, the staged kisses, Katniss' plan with the berries, the star-crossed lovers charade, the planned proposal, even the false toasting and pregnancy. "I just wanted to protect her. She didn't deserve to get dragged back into the Games."

"Newsflash, brainless. None of us did. Wasn't that why we're Victors? So we don't have to go through that hellhole again?" Johanna's anger is palpable. She throws her hands up in the air and leans back on her bed. She's silent for a while before she speaks up again. "Snow killed my family. Including my old and blind grandmother. I'm the only one left."

He remembers what she had said in the arena. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "My family didn't make it either. They couldn't get out in time. The firebombs hit the town first." His voice trails away. The pain is still raw, like an open wound that had not yet begun to heal.

He looks up in alarm as Johanna punches her pillow. "That bastard Snow. He does this. That's how he controls you. Playing god and deciding who gets to live and who gets to die. Your father is crushed from a tree when you ignore an invitation to Snow's granddaughter's birthday party. Your sister and three of her friends are raped and strangled when you break his richest sponsor's hand when he tries to put his hand up your skirt. Your family and the whole District die from firebombs if you blow up his precious arena."

"Johanna," he says tiredly but she interrupts him again.

"Are you listening to me, brainless? Snow's never going to stop. We're out of his arena but we're not out of his Games yet. He's got Katniss and Beetee and Annie." She sees the fear in his eyes and shakes her head impatiently. "Oh, I don't think he'll kill them. Katniss is the darling of the Capitol and they don't like their Victors mysteriously dying on them. Not especially when Snow has them in his claws." Johanna reaches up and flicks the light switch on the wall. "Go to sleep, breadboy. Tomorrow, we're going to have a good long talk with that drunkard Haymitch and whoever else is running this show." She turns to face the wall and her breathing slowly evens out into slumber.

Peeta settles down in his own bed but sleep refuses to come easy. He stares at the dark ceiling and remembers a heated kiss by a beach.

"_No one really needs me."_

"_I do, I need you."_

For a brief moment, he almost allows himself to believe it.

* * *

The next morning, Peeta and Johanna are visited by Boggs, a soldier who explains that he was sent to give them an induction on District 13. He points out a contraption in the wall, explaining how schedules are tattooed on everyone's arms and the need for strict adherence to the schedule. He explains the various key locations and then informs them that they were to head to Command after breakfast before leaving as abruptly as he arrives.

Bemused, Peeta and Johanna eat a rather unsatisfying breakfast before heading to Command. The room is filled with computerized screens and high-tech control panels everywhere. Maps are projected off different walls and green lines run continuously across different screens. A large television sits to the back of the room and Peeta notices that it displays the Capitol's broadcast on a continuous loop. People in grey uniforms stare at different screens and manipulate the controls to pull more information. This is a war room, designed with the sole purpose of bringing down the Capitol.

Boggs meets them at the doorway and escorts them to a meeting room situated to the side of the large room. The meeting room is encased in soundproof glass, preventing any sensitive information from leaving the room. Inside, Plutarch Heavensbee spots the duo and beckons at them excitedly. He invites them to sit at the large oval table, where a few people are already seated. Clearly, their arrival is anticipated.

Peeta looks around the table but recognizes no one. His eyes shift to the woman seated at the end of the table. Her hair falls straight down in an unbroken sheet to her shoulders and her grey eyes coldly assess the two Victors. He has the uncomfortable feeling that she is able to read every single one of his thoughts, including the ones that he hides even from himself. Instinctively, he knows that this woman is a force to be reckoned with. Like a carven stone, unmovable and unbending. She has kept District 13 together through sheer force of will and she would not allow anything to deter her from her path.

Plutarch clears his throat and the meeting begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to District 13 Command."

* * *

"Haymitch?"

Bloodshot eyes gaze back at him and Peeta sees the raw pain in those eyes.

"What do you want, boy?" He slurs at him.

"What's going on? Is he okay?"

Johanna rolls her eyes at Peeta. "He'll be fine. Give him a few more days and he'll be right as rain." She snorts at his blank stare. "He's detoxing, brainless."

As it turns out, alcohol is a big no-no in District 13. Haymitch is finally forced to detox after years and years of alcohol abuse.

"Get out." Haymitch snarls as he swipes blindly at the air. His arm flails wildly before he collapses to the floor, shaking and shivering.

Peeta bends down to try and help the older man up but is only rewarded with another swipe. Johanna pulls him back, shaking her head.

"It's no use. His body has to flush the toxins out before he can start recovering."

"Look at him. I don't think he can even understand us, much less help us. Let's just go."

Johanna blocks the doorway and folds her arms stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until we get some answers."

Peeta sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Haymitch? We need to ask you a few questions." When there is no response, he continues hesitatingly. "President Coin told us that we were rescued from the arena for a reason. She wants us to be the face of the rebellion."

Johanna snorts again. "Just you, breadboy. I've already done my part in keeping you and Fire Girl safe."

He ignores her jibe. "She wants us to shoot propos to be broadcasted to the other Districts and maybe even the Capitol. Is that why you rescued me and not Katniss? Because I make a better face on the camera than her?" Anger creeps into his voice and it's all he can do to stop himself from throttling the already suffering man.

Haymitch groans in pain before vomiting on the floor. He curls into a ball and alternates between groaning and shivering. Johanna wrinkles her nose and makes a disgusted noise. Peeta tightens his mouth before reaching out to haul Haymitch into the nearby bunk bed. He picks up a cloth and gently wipes Haymitch's mouth before handing him a glass of water to drink. His mentor drinks thirstily but his hands do not stop shaking.

"Coin told Plutarch…get you first." He gasps out. "I tried…but too late. Wanted…both of you…safe." The look of guilt in Haymitch's eyes tells him all he needs to know.

Peeta balls his fists and trembles. He could feel Johanna shift her stance behind him and he senses her watchful eyes on him. He forces himself to relax, loosening his tense muscles.

"I'm not Katniss. I'm not the Mockingjay. I'm just Peeta." He says quietly.

_I don't want to inspire rebellion. I don't want to be the public face of the rebels. I just want Katniss to be safe._

"No." Haymitch coughs out. "You're a Victor."

"That drunkard's right." Johanna cuts in. "You're just as much a Victor as she is. She might be the Mockingjay but you're the brains. Fire Girl would have never thought of half of the things you said in the interviews." She holds up her hands at his glare. "I'm not saying she's an idiot but Coin wants your charisma right now for the rebellion. Fire Girl has moxie but she doesn't have your silver tongue."

_Katniss was the one who saved us. All my silver tongue got us was attention. It's her berries and her hunting skills that got us out of the arena. Without her, I'm nothing. Just another baker's son who couldn't, shouldn't have survived the Games._

"Kid." Haymitch's rasp pulls Peeta out of his thoughts. "Listen to Coin. Help her."

_Help Katniss? Or help Coin?_

There's a knock on the door and a nurse orders Peeta and Johanna out of the room. They leave reluctantly, allowing the nurse to tend to Haymitch who has slipped into another trembling fit. Outside, Boggs is waiting for them.

"President Coin has offered to let you visit District 12, as a sign of good faith. If you're willing, we will be leaving in an hour."

Peeta's mind leaps to his family immediately but he frowns when he catches Boggs' last word. "An hour? That's fast."

"We want to scout the extent of the damage and search for intel on the Capitol. We'll be at the hanger bay if you wish to join." Boggs pauses before saying softly. "Maybe you can find out more about what happened to your family."

He sucks in a breath of air, as if his lungs had lost the capacity to breathe. He feels a tight grasp on his arm and he knows it's Johanna.

"You should go. Say goodbye." She tells him without looking at him. Before he could reply, she walks away quickly and disappears out of the hallway.

Peeta looks at Boggs and nods. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Author's Note: **My sincere apologies for the late post. I'm trying to stick to a weekly update but I had to rewrite this chapter several times. I'm not entirely pleased with it still but it finally hit the right notes for me.

Part of the reason why it took so long was due to the fact that I've been ruminating on how much will the story change based on the twist as well as keeping the characters in-character. I sincerely hope I can produce a satisfactory story without compromising too much of the original plot and characters. Do review and let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games franchise or any of its characters.

"Mellark."

"Hawthorne."

Both men stare at each other from opposite sides of the corridor. Gale's glare is that of a hunter sighting down its prey; a gaze that assesses its target's weaknesses and considers the multiple ways to bring it crashing down to the ground. In contrast, Peeta looks at him with the wary gaze of a Victor who has survived two Hunger Games and is ready to face anything from fearsome muttations to murderous Careers. The stare between them stretches on as neither are willing to be the first to look away.

A voice on a speaker informs them that the hovercraft is about to take off and requests that all passengers take their seats. The sudden interruption breaks their stare and they turn to strap themselves into their seats. While he tightens his seat belt, Peeta carefully examines Gale out of the corner of his eye.

Gale Hawthorne is one of the few people who had escaped unscathed from District 12 during the Capitol's invasion and bombing. He had herded as many people as he could to the Meadow when the electricity had gone out and the District was thrown in panic. Somehow he had rescued over eight hundred people from the firebombs and organized them into different teams responsible for search and rescue, medical aid, and scouting. He had kept the survivors together until dawn before help from District 13 arrived unexpectedly. Gale was hailed as the hero of District 12, thanks to his quick thinking and swift actions. Rumours whisper that the tall young hero's actions has caught the eye of Thirteen's higher-ups.

Gale's bow and quiver of arrows are strung across his back. Peeta has no idea why Gale is going to Twelve with him. Is he going as part of the scouting troops or is it a personal desire to see Twelve for himself?

Gale's voice breaks into Peeta's thoughts. "What happened in the arena, Mellark?" His tone is blunt and aggressive. His nostrils are flared out and his fists are painfully clenched by his side.

"Katniss shot an arrow at the forcefield and blew up the arena. Plutarch Heavensbee sent a hovercraft to rescue us but the Capitol found her first." Admitting the truth out loud sends a punch to his gut.

_Damn you, Haymitch. Damn you, Plutarch._

"I know that," Gale snaps. "I meant why didn't you stay with her?"

_Katniss lies hurt on her bed. Her foot is twisted and her tailbone badly bruised. She is drugged with sleep syrup but she grabs my hand and looks at me with pleading eyes._

"_Stay with me." She whispers._

"_Always." I whisper back._

"I'm sorry. I..." He thinks of all the reasons why he let Katniss go with Johanna. Why he didn't insist on going with her. Why he didn't abandon Beetee to look for her until he heard her scream. But he knows Gale already knows that they didn't have a choice. Gale isn't stupid and he knows Katniss better than anyone else did.

Gale bites back a retort and shakes his head instead. They spend the rest of the trip in brooding silence, carefully avoiding each other's eyes.

* * *

There is hardly anything left of District 12. The Capitol's firebombs have thoroughly obliterated Merchant Square, the Justice Building, even the houses in the Seam. Destruction and bodies are everywhere; a grim reminder of what happens when one attempts to defy the Capitol. Fires continue to smoulder in the ruins and smoke clouds the air.

Peeta looks at the devastation around him. Bodies lie everywhere, exposed to the elements and covered by a blanket of ash. While some were unharmed by the fire, these unfortunate victims had been trapped by the smoke and had choked to death. He avoids examining their faces. He doesn't want to add more faces to the nightmares that haunt him in the night.

He takes several deep breaths to calm himself down before he walks towards the bakery. He has to see it for himself. Confirm that he really is the last living Mellark.

The bakery is a twisted heap of glass, metal and rubble. He spies a large melted lump of metal and identifies it as the oven. He resists the urge to step forward to take a closer look.

_Were they in bed when the firebombs came? Or were they watching when the lights went out? Did they try to run? Did they even make it out of the house when fire rained down from the sky?_

Ashes clog his throat and the smoke brings tears to his eyes. He covers his mouth but it doesn't stop the groan of anguish from escaping. Scenes of his family dying in every possible way run over and over through his mind.

_A fire consuming them in angry flames as skin and hair burn._

_Smoke choking the air out of their lungs. Like fish drowning on land._

_Rubble crashing down on their heads, burying them alive._

_Shrapnel piercing their lungs as blood flood their throats, preventing them from screaming their final moments._

He doesn't want to see their bodies to confirm his fears. He knows their last moments were agony and their screams echo in his head. Without any shadow of doubt, he knows that he will dream of their faces tonight. A new dream to add to the ever-growing arsenal of nightmares.

Blind from tears, he turns to leave the scene of death and crashes into a tall object. It's the old apple tree, twisted and burnt by the fire yet somehow still standing tall.

Memories from six years ago bubble up to the surface. He stares at the blackened roots of the tree and remembers a younger Katniss lying at the base of the tree.

_Her cheekbones jut out sharply on her face. She says nothing as his mother screams at her. Her fists clench at her stomach and her face tightens in pain. Her eyes are hollow and lifeless. Hopeless._

He remembers the curl of panic when he saw the utter despair in her eyes when his mother had screamed at her to get out. He knew then that he had to save her. Two burnt loaves, a smack with a rolling pin, and more screams from his mother were all it took. He had watched Katniss from the window as she slowly picked up the burnt loaves. Confusion, disbelief and determination flashed across her face in quick succession. The next day in school, he somehow knew that she would make it when she had looked at him from across the school yard.

His throat tightens with another sob and walks away. He wonders if she is okay in the Capitol. Are they torturing her? Forcing her to give up information she doesn't have? Or will they treat her well? The Victor of two Hunger Games and the darling of the Capitol.

"_Oh, I don't think he'll kill them. Katniss is the darling of the Capitol and they don't like their Victors mysteriously dying on them. Not especially when Snow has them in his claws."_

Johanna is right. President Snow would not kill her and risk a martyr on his hands. Some of the Districts were already in rebellion and he could not risk an uprising from the other Districts. The Districts must be pacified so that they will not throw in their lot with the rebels.

_President Coin wants me to help the rebels and be the face of the rebellion. She wants my charisma to convince the other Districts to join the rebellion and take back the Capitol. She thinks I can persuade them that the rebels are the better choice like how I persuaded the Capitol that Katniss and I are star-crossed lovers._

_But rebellion is the last thing that Snow wants. Snow will not tolerate dissent and he has the firepower to crush us. Isn't that what happened here? The Girl on Fire shoots an arrow to bring down a forcefield in the arena and Snow burns her District home in retaliation._

_If I say no to helping the rebellion, the rebels may fail and the Capitol kills us all. Snow will keep Katniss alive as an example to the other Districts. 'If I can crush a District and a rebellion because one Victor defies me, what will happen to you and your families?'_

_But if the rebels succeed and reach the Capitol, Snow will have no use for Katniss and will have her executed, likely out of spite._

_And I…will have no one left to live for._

_If I help the rebels, Snow may still kill her. If nothing else, then to break me._

_What do I do? How do I save Katniss?_

Peeta suddenly sees a familiar metal signboard. The Victor's Village is strangely untouched from the firebombs. He walks to his house to look inside.

The house is just as he had left it on the morning of the Reaping. No one has entered in here since he had left for the Capitol. There isn't anything here that he wants to bring with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies a thick sketchpad. He picks it up and flips through the drawings until the last page.

His last sketch is of a sleeping Katniss, curled up next to him.

_It is night on the train as they head to the Capitol. I hear her screaming from her room and I run to rescue her from whatever danger she is in. I yank the door open and I see her trashing in her bed. A nightmare._

_She babbles about Marvel shooting Rue and Rue is bleeding to death in her arms and please Rue, please don't die. I calm her down and soothe her forehead. She clings to me tightly and won't let me go._

_I hold her until she falls asleep and I watch the worry lines fade away. She looks younger in her sleep, with no burdens or nightmares that weigh her spirit down. That night for the first time, I don't dream of tracker jackers or of wolf mutts with the Careers' eyes._

On a whim, he decides to take the sketchbook with him. Picking up some pencils, he tucks them all into his bag and leaves the house without looking back. There's nothing else here that he wants or needs in his new life in District 13.

Outside the house, he sees Gale Hawthorne walking into the village. The tall young man disappears into Katniss' house and Peeta follows him out of curiosity.

The Everdeens' house had been abandoned in a hurry. A bunch of herbs and bottles are strewn haphazardly on the table. A half-finished pile of knitting is thrown on the sofa. In the kitchen, flies hover over fruits on a platter on the table and there is a horrible smell from the fridge. Peeta remembers that the electricity had been cut just before the bombing.

Heavy footsteps come down the stairs. Gale holds a thick and heavy book in one hand and Katniss' hunting jacket in the other. They eye each other from across the room. A sudden meow breaks the tension in the air and both look around confusedly.

Under the couch, an ugly cat with a squashed face hisses at them. It arches its back and swipes at Gale's outstretched hand. He swears an oath and sucks at the blood that wells at his fingertip. An idea sparks in Peeta's head and he retreats to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he returns to the living room with an opened can of sardines. He places the can down and gently coaxes the tomcat out. After ten long minutes, the cat is eating and purring happily as Peeta strokes it's fur.

"She hated Buttercup, you know. She wanted to drown it but Prim wouldn't let her." Gale sees Peeta's startled look and explains. "Buttercup is Prim's cat."

"Hated?"

Gale misunderstands and smirks. "They pretty much hated each other."

"I'm pretty sure Katniss still _hates_ Buttercup." Peeta says, with an emphasis.

Gale flushes. "I don't mean…I just…" His jaw tightens and a dark look washes over his face. "You think Snow wouldn't have executed her already?"

"No!" Peeta tenses up but relaxes when Buttercup shakes off his hand. He withdraws his arm back to his side and continues. "Snow won't let her die."

"Why not?" Gale challenges.

"Because he won't let her be a martyr to the people. Victors are more useful to him than that. We're trophies to be flaunted to the Capitol and a reminder to the Districts that he owns all of us. He won't kill her. A dead Victor isn't any use to him."

Gale frowns as he thinks through Peeta's words. Buttercup sits up and meows loudly at Peeta, who reaches to stroke it again.

"Are they alive? Prim and her mother?"

"Yes. They're fine in District 13. I guess they couldn't find Buttercup when the firebombs hit."

Peeta nods. "Good."

A sudden look of guilt comes over Gale's face. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get to town in time."

"You did your best." Peeta says quietly and looks away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Gale nods. He looks at Buttercup for a moment before turning back to Peeta. "I know you tried to go back and save her. It wasn't your fault."

"I might have stopped her. If I'd known she was going to fire an arrow at the forcefield."

"She can be rather unpredictable." Gale agrees. "You wouldn't have known she'd do that. Sometimes I don't even know what she's thinking inside that head of hers." He mutters the last sentence halfly to himself.

"I still don't. I never know if she's going to shoot me or thank me. I just thought it was part of my charm that make girls do that to me." Peeta jokes.

Gale smirks. "I've tracked wild cats that are more predictable than her. Katniss just does whatever she's wants to do. Sometimes I think she doesn't know what she's going to do either."

He turns serious and looks around the house. He motions around the house, points to his ears and puts a finger to his lips. He points to the open door and Peeta nods in understanding.

They pick up their things and Peeta coaxes Buttercup into his arms before walking out the door. Outside, Gale turns to Peeta and asks. "What do you think they'll do to her in the Capitol? If they won't kill her, what will they do to her? Lock her up and throw away the key?"

Peeta shakes his head. "I don't know, maybe. She's only dangerous because she's the Mockingjay. But only if she's free."

"So how do we free her?" Gale asks matter-of-factly. "Look, Katniss is my best friend and I lo…care for her." There is an awkward moment between them before he continues. "But everyone sees her as this symbol and this hope. No one ever wanted to rebel against the Capitol until she did that thing in the arena with you and the berries."

"She doesn't have any idea, the kind of effect that she can have on people." Peeta agrees. He sighs and decides to tell Gale. "President Coin asked me to be the face of the rebellion. Haymitch admitted that they were forced to rescue me over Katniss first."

Gale's head snaps up at this. "What? But she's the Mockingjay! You're…"

"Just the boy in love with her. I know." Peeta rubs his eyes tiredly. "I don't know why they think I can do this. I'm not the one people want to see or follow."

Gale snorts. "I'm pretty sure you're half the reason why the Capitol is in love with her. We all saw your interview with that Caesar guy. You had the Capitol eating out of your hands."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to do this. I'm not going to piss off Snow by starring in one of Plutarch's propos. We're only alive because of our 'star-crossed lovers' image that the Capitol believes is real. I'm not going to break that image and make her expendable to Snow for the sake of the rebels."

"So we need to get Katniss out then?"

"It looks that way."

"Would you help the rebels if she was safe?"

"If they rescued her, get her out of the Capitol, yes."

Gale looks hard at Peeta. "Tell President Coin that."

* * *

The hovercraft lands safely back in District 13. Peeta had not spoken much to Gale on the journey back as both were lost in their own thoughts. He still has Buttercup in his arms. Somehow he had managed to persuade the soldiers to let him bring Buttercup back with them. Gale tells him where the Everdeens were staying and Peeta nods in reply.

He finds Prim and Mrs Everdeen healthy and happy to see him. Prim squeals in joy when she sees Buttercup and wouldn't let go of Peeta for a long time. Mrs Everdeen thanks him profusely but he sees the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Katniss, Mrs Everdeen." He finds himself telling them about the escape from the arena and Katniss' capture. Although upset, they refuse to blame him but thank him over and over again for trying to protect Katniss.

"Your family?" Mrs Everdeen asks.

He bows his head quickly to hide the tears that well up in his eyes. When he finally looks up, he sees her eyes are shiny as well.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. Your father was…a good friend." She half-whispers.

He nods. He knows their entire history after all.

They discuss the rescue and life in District 13. By silent consensus, all of them avoid talking about the firebombings, the arena and of Katniss in the Capitol. Instead, Prim shares stories of Katniss and Buttercup and Peeta describes the hovercraft ride. Mrs Everdeen says nothing and is lost in her thoughts.

Finally, Peeta reluctantly moves to stand to his quarters. They press him to join them for dinner and he accepts with a smile.

After dinner, Prim hugs him. "Thank you for saving Buttercup."

He smiles sadly. "I wish I could have saved Katniss."

"You will." She tells him seriously. "Come and see me when you can. It's a little lonely sometimes. I miss her."

He nods wistfully. He knows the exact feeling.

Nightmares of the firebombs torment him in the night and he wakes Johanna up when he falls out of bed. She does not snap at him the next day when he apologizes to her, other than to remark that she didn't sleep for weeks when her mother had died.

His tattoo schedule sends him to the medical wards where he is scrutinized by doctors. They examine his prosthetic and marvel at the Capitol's technology. Idly, he wonders where Finnick is and is about to ask when they are interrupted.

"Peeta Mellark?" A soldier stands in the doorway of the examination room. "President Coin has requested your presence at Command. There is something you need to see. Now."

Peeta frowns but nods. He excuses himself from the bemused doctors and follows the soldier through the cavernous hallways.

When they reach Command, he notices that everyone's attention is riveted to the television at the back of the room. The one that displays all of the Capitol's broadcasts.

Moving closer to the television, he stares curiously at the screen. It's Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games. His suit sparkles as he greets his eager audience. With a grand flourish, he proudly presents his guest and the cameras sweep over the audience to close in on his guest.

There is an audible gasp in the room and a strangled groan from Peeta. Caesar Flickerman's guest is none other than Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

In canon, Katniss visits District 12 a month after being rescued and Gale is already a recruited soldier of District 13. In my AU, Peeta goes to District 12 about two days after he is rescued as he has suffered no injuries (other than in the arm) and so Gale is not yet a recruited soldier.

This is a longer chapter as I felt bad over the delay. I've pretty much figured out the majority of the plot and ending so I'm really excited to share it with you. Do review and let me know how I'm doing so far. Next chapter, we finally see how Katniss is surviving in the Capitol and witness Peeta's bargain with Coin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games franchise or any of its characters.

Peeta pushes his way through to the front of the television, ignoring the annoyed grunts and murmurs. When he stands in front of the screen, he stares mesmerized at the screen. Someone brings him a chair but he ignores them.

On the screen, Katniss' skin glows radiantly and flawlessly in an elegant if ostentatious white dress. Her dark hair is swept back into an elaborate updo that accentuate her cheekbones. Small diamonds glisten and sparkle on her dark hair. Her eyelids are smoky grey and her lips are blood red. She is dressed like a triumphant Victor, utterly desirable and alluring to an adoring Capitol audience.

He searches her face and body for signs of torture or agony but finds none. The cuts and scars from the arena have been erased as if they had never existed. She stares neutrally at the camera; her eyes unwavering.

Peeta groans under his breath. She's alive and well. Johanna was right. President Snow had not done anything to her.

_Yet_.

He hates himself for thinking that way.

Caesar settles himself comfortably in his chair opposite Katniss. He gives her a long searching look. She returns his stare coolly, without any hint of her own feelings.

"Well, well. Welcome back, Katniss."

She nods. "Hello, Caesar."

"I confess. I was afraid, as was most of Panem, that we wouldn't see you again."

"I _had_ planned to sacrifice myself in the arena."

Caesar leans forward. "For Peeta?"

"Yes." She does not hesitate nor does she elaborate. Peeta's heart gives an odd little twist.

"Why, Katniss? Tell us why would you sacrifice yourself for Peeta? Because you couldn't imagine living without him?" Caesar prompts gently. The cameras pan quickly to capture the sighs and simpers from romantic members of the audience.

"Because Peeta is good and he doesn't deserve to die in the arena." She glances away but quickly looks back again, composing herself. "He saved my life, you know."

"You mean during the 74th Hunger Games? When you got stung by the tracker jackers?"

"No...I mean, yes." She frowns before continuing. "He saved me from Cato and the other Careers. Even though he didn't need to."

He wonders what she had wanted to say.

"Because he loves you." Caesar nods in understanding. A few sentimental women in the Capitol audience were now dabbing at their tears. There are a few whispers in Command as well. A light flush creeps up the back of Peeta's neck.

Katniss says nothing but sucks in a tight breath.

Caesar continues. "Tell us what happened on the last day in the arena, Katniss."

"What happened?" Katniss lifts an eyebrow. "I blew up the forcefield. I'm sure you saw the vids."

The audience titters. No one in Command laughs.

Caesar chuckles as well. "Yes, we all did. But seriously, why? Was it a part of Beetee's plan?"

Many emotions cross her face as she struggles to come up with an answer. "I don't know, maybe." She finally says. "I saw the wire around his knife and I thought that maybe he needed to channel the energy from the forcefield. Like grounding electricity. I don't really understand how it all works." She shrugs.

Peeta wills himself not to smirk. She is still a terrible liar. There are more whispers around him. He wonders if anyone else saw through her lie.

Caesar seems to accept her weak explanation. "Do you think Peeta knew about the rebels' plan to take them from the arena?"

She narrows her eyes and glares at the host. "What are you saying, Caesar? That Peeta was a part of the rebels?"

"Well, it almost looks as if he followed the rebels on his own. As if it had been planned."

Katniss clenches her fists and leans forward. "He wouldn't have known. Nobody told us anything. You saw the footage! Johanna pointed a knife at him and cut out a piece of his arm. Finnick stopped him from coming after me and they basically pushed him to the hovercraft. He wasn't running away from the arena. He was kidnapped by them!" Her voice had risen several octaves higher during her speech. Her nails dig into the sides of her chair and her whole body is wound like a coil.

"Okay, Katniss. I believe you." Caesar holds out a hand that is both self-protective and conciliatory.

She lets go and sits back. She takes a deep breath and tries to speak calmly. But Peeta can hear the fury in her voice. "Peeta was trying to protect me, like how I was trying to protect him."

Caesar nods. "And what about your mentor, Haymitch Abernathy? Do you think he knew about the rebels?"

Her face hardens and she spits. "I don't know."

Caesar asks delicately. "He never referred to them in any way?"

"No. All he ever cared about was getting drunk off white liquour." Katniss says bitterly. "I made him promise to protect Peeta. If he's a part of the rebels, then he kept his promise and I don't care about the rest anymore. We had a deal. Keep Peeta safe." She punctuates every word of her last sentence.

Peeta's lips tighten. Haymitch had promised him that he would get Katniss out too. He forces his anger down and glues his eyes to the screen.

Caesar nods. "I hear communications are down in District 12 and you've been unable to get in touch with your family."

More emotions flicker across her face. "I… I'm sure they're safe." She chokes on her words and bites down on her lips.

Caesar reaches out and touches Katniss' arm reassuringly. "I'm sure they are." He pauses and delicately asks. "And what about the baby? We heard rumours that you may have…" He coughs.

Katniss looks up quickly before looking away again. "Yes, it's true. I miscarried when the shock from the forcefield hit me."

There are gasps from the audience. A few women break into sobs. A ripple of murmurs sweeps through Command. Peeta can feel the sympathetic glances sent his way but brushes them off. A wave of suspicion sweeps over him.

Caesar looks almost overcome by sorrow himself. "I'm sorry to hear that, Katniss. I truly am." He holds her hand and she nods in acknowledgement. Her face is resolute.

Peeta's heart aches as he watches her spin her desperate lies to a crowd hungry for any drama or scandal that come their way. He never meant for her to live this life. He wonders if she hates him for trapping her in his lies.

"We can stop the interview now if you want." Caesar tells her gently.

"No, it's okay. I'll be okay." She looks away, avoiding the camera's eyes.

"Well, I wanted to ask your thoughts on the war. If you had a message for the rebels." He gently asks.

Katniss looks up again. "Yes, I do." She takes a deep breath and stares directly at the camera. "When I first joined the Games, I thought I was going to die. All I ever wanted to do then was to protect my sister and keep Peeta alive. I hope that they're still alive, that they stay out of this war, that they stay _safe_."

He hears the pleading in her voice, begging him to protect himself and her family.

"I have watched people die in the Games, some by my own hand. I tried to protect some of them but they died anyway. I couldn't save them. I am sorry for the deaths I have caused and for the ones I couldn't save."

The Capitol audience is quiet and everyone is leaning forward in their seats. In Command, the silence is deafening and Peeta could hear his own heart thudding against his ribcage. He could see her eyes staring through the camera and straight into his soul.

"In this war, more people will die. This war will take your families, your friends, everyone you love and care about. Is this war worth their deaths? The last piece of advice Haymitch gave me, before I went into the arena, was to stay alive. This is my message to the rebels, to everyone that is fighting this war. Stay alive."

Caesar slowly nods, a little uncertain at her speech. "Is there anything else you would like to say, Katniss?" A not-so-subtle reminder that may she has not said everything she is meant to say.

She leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Her hand moves up to her head. "That's all I have to say, Caesar. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room. I'm still recovering from the concussion."

Caesar nods. "Of course, of course. There you have it, Panem. Straight from the Victor herself, Katniss Everdeen. Until next we meet, Panem."

The camera cuts out and a woman appears on the screen, reading out a list of expected shortages in the Capitol. Voices immediately break out in the room and everyone begins speaking at once.

Peeta keeps staring at the screen, willing it to show him another glimpse of Katniss. She's alive. She isn't being tortured. She's safe.

"I told you so, didn't I?"

He turns his head and sees Johanna standing next to him. "Johanna? What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "I was asked to join the meeting." She nods at the screen. "Feel better now that you know Fire Girl's alive?"

"There's something wrong. Something's off with her." Peeta blurts out.

Johanna quickly looks around but everyone else is ignoring them. She pulls Peeta to a corner and lowers her tone.

"She's in the Capitol. Snow's pulling her strings now so the interview must have been planned. She must be reading from a script."

"It doesn't make sense, Johanna." He argues back in a whisper. "Why defend me? Why a fake miscarriage? Why tell people to stay alive? Snow wouldn't tell her to say those things."

Johanna shakes her head in frustration. "I don't know. Snow plays games, remember? He's trying to mess with your head, our heads."

"You're wrong." He tells her. He thinks back through the interview rapidly. "She must have made a deal with Snow. Tell the rebels not to fight any more in exchange for mine and her family's protection. I think Snow is threatening to kill her family. Maybe she doesn't even know they're still alive."

"Maybe." Johanna looks around Command before leaning in to whisper. "Remember, Coin needs you to be her poster boy. Impress her and maybe we can get everyone out alive. Fire girl, Volts, and even Annie."

"Annie?"

"Annie Cresta. Finnick's sweetheart. They took her from District 4 to the Capitol." Johanna is cut off as someone loudly orders everyone to go to the meeting room.

In the meeting room, everyone falls quiet. Plutarch eyes him with gleeful smile, clearly happy to see his new potential star. President Coin leans forward and stares at Peeta from across the room. "Peeta Mellark. Have you made a decision yet?"

Peeta stares back steadily. "I have. But on one condition."

The room hums with surprise. President Coin lifts an eyebrow. "Condition?"

He stands to his feet and straightens his back. The room falls silent as everyone focuses on him. He runs the words through his head one more time.

"You will launch a rescue mission and get Katniss Everdeen, Beetee Latier and Annie Cresta out of the Capitol. They will be given the choice to join the rebellion or remain in District 13 with full protection. They will be granted immunity from any and all punishment for their actions in the Capitol before their rescue."

The room erupts into arguments. Half the rebels argue that Katniss had shown herself as a traitor for the Capitol during the interview. The other half insists that she had not said anything traitorous but had only told people to be safe. Many agree that the rescue mission would be suicide and not worth the risk. Coin's eyes narrow and she holds a hand up for silence.

"Tell me, why should I risk my own people for the sake of three Victors? One of whom has just told everyone that this war is not worth fighting for."

"She didn't say that. She asked people if the war is worth dying for." Johanna pushes her chair backward and stands to her feet. "Katniss is Snow's pawn. Are all of you too stupid to see that?"

Peeta shoots her a look and she glares back defiantly. Unexpectedly, someone else comes to Katniss' defence.

"They're right. Katniss is not a traitor. No matter what all of you say."

Everyone's eyes turn to the speaker. For the first time, Peeta notices Gale sitting on the far end of the table. Gale meets his eyes and nods at him.

Peeta continues calmly. "Everyone knows that Katniss is the real Mockingjay in this rebellion. She has always inspired others with her actions, even if she has no idea of the effect she can have on people. You need her more than you need me."

Plutarch coughs delicately. "I wouldn't discount your presence. Everyone here still remembers your interviews." He chuckles at a memory. "While you may not have her…inspiring demeanour, your silver tongue has definitely made her memorable. Now if we can only use that charm for our propos."

Coin cuts him off before he could head off into another tangent. "You expect us to risk the lives of our soldiers for this rescue mission? You do realize that they will be heavily guarded by the Peacekeepers?"

He nods. "I do. But you also need the other Districts to back you up in this rebellion. And what better way to inspire them then with the rescue of the Mockingjay and the other Victors from the Capitol?"

The rebels around him mutter again. He decides to go for broke. He leans forward, planting his hands on the table.

"Imagine the effect of the propos of three different Victors, rescued from the Capitol. When this mission succeeds, think of the morale among your troops. Think of the effect on the other Districts. The 'weak' rebels strike a blow against the all-powerful Capitol, right where it hurts."

Peeta watches their reactions. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Plutarch talking quickly with his assistant who is frantically taking notes. The former Gamemaker is practically salivating at the propos possibilities. Johanna flashes him a smirk and mouths a 'nice job' to him. Gale says nothing but watches Coin like a hawk.

"President Coin, I think there is some merit in Peeta's suggestion." Plutarch says, his voice barely containing his excitement. "Part of the plan was to have Beetee hack the Capitol's broadcasts. Without him, our propos may not break through the broadcasts. We should at least consider getting them all out." He adds sotto voce, "An exclusive with Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay rescued from the Capitol. Her harrowing story." His assistant nods enthusiastically as she continues to scribble away.

Finally, Coin speaks. "All right." She looks around and asks. "If anyone is willing to volunteer to lead this rescue mission."

One man stands to his feet and quietly volunteers. Peeta looks in surprise. It's Boggs.

Coin nods. "You are free to gather your own men and plan this mission. I'll leave it in your hands. Report by the end of the week on your plans." She looks at Peeta again. "Is there anything else?"

Slowly, he shakes his head. "Rescue Katniss and I'll film your propos."

"Very well. We have a deal."

He surprises her and everyone else by walking up to Coin. He stretches out his hand to her silently. There is a hint of a smile on her face as she stands to her feet. They shake on it firmly. Peeta does not miss the warning glint in her eyes.

_Do your part, or else._

The meeting takes another hour before it comes to an end. Plutarch wants Peeta to begin filming immediately tomorrow and tells him to come with his war face on. The rebels discuss other urgent matters before adjourning for the day.

As people disperse, Johanna walks up to Boggs to volunteer. She slyly points out the fact that she has survived through two Hunger Games and can clearly hold her own. Amused, he accepts.

Peeta and Gale join the conversation. Gale immediately volunteers and Boggs hesitates. Gale is an unknown factor to him.

"I can hunt and I know how to make snares and traps. I'm a fast learner." Gale tells Boggs.

Peeta adds. "He's Katniss' hunting partner. They used to keep District 12 fed with fresh meat from the woods. Besides, he rescued most of the survivors from the firebombs. You want him in a fight."

Gale looks at Peeta in surprise. Boggs considers carefully before giving a quick nod. "Okay."

"Don't forget me too."

Boggs eyes Peeta sympathetically and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Peeta but we can't risk putting you in danger in the Capitol."

"Not if you train me to fight. I want to fight. I've already committed to be in the propos. How can I not be a part of this rescue mission?" He argues.

Boggs shakes his head again. "I'm sorry but it's too risky. You're under strict protection and you can't leave the District without permission."

Peeta's face falls.

"Why don't you train him to fight anyway? He's a Victor, he can fight. Besides, he should look convincing for the propos anyway." Johanna smirks at Peeta, who looks gratefully at her.

Boggs nods. A corner of his lips twitches upward briefly. "I'll see what I can do. But you'll stay out of the rescue mission." He nods at them and excuses himself.

Gale turns to Peeta. "Uhh, thanks for that." He says awkwardly. "You didn't have to say anything."

Peeta smiles sadly. "I remember the snares you taught me to make. And you got most of District 12 out. She always trusted you." He stops and the silence is strained between them.

The irrepressible Johanna breaks the silence. "So, you're her 'cousin', huh?" She flutters her eyelashes coyly at him. "Anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?"

Peeta laughs at Gale's face. "Johanna, this is Gale Hawthorne. Gale, this is Johanna Mason from District 7."

"Winner of the 71st Hunger Games. Survived the 75th Hunger Games. All that jazz. Anything else you wanna know, gorgeous?" She purrs.

Bemused, Gale nods a hello to her. "I saw your Games. You were pretty deadly with that axe."

She stands on tiptoes and whispers into his ear, loud enough for Peeta to hear. "I'm even better in bed. Wanna find out?" Her finger traces patterns on his arm.

Gale jerks back in stunned surprise and Johanna laughs mockingly.

Peeta clears his throat in amusement. "Johanna, where's Finnick? I haven't seen him at all. Is he okay?"

"He's still in the wards for observation. We should tell him about the meeting."

"We should. Come on." He takes her arm and pointedly guides her out of Command. He looks back to see Gale mouth a 'thanks Mellark' to him and he grins in reply. He mouths back 'you owe me, Hawthorne' and continues to push Johanna out of the room.

Outside of Command, Johanna falls in step with him. She begins to rant about the rigidity and discipline of District 13. How the schedules annoyed her and how Coin is such a stick in the mud.

Peeta only half-listens to her, lost in his own thoughts. For the hundredth time that day, he silently sends the same thought to Katniss.

_Be safe._

**Author's Notes:**

Writer's block hit hard over the Katniss-Caesar interview and I spent some time rewriting it. I had to imagine Katniss' POV before I could finish the scene. I may turn those notes into a separate parallel story one day when I'm done with this story.

Peeta is a calmer protagonist than Katniss and his actions here reflect that. He has a better read on body language as well and trusts people more. I imagine he doesn't try to piss people off but will turn on the Mellark charm to get his way.

I'm sure you have watched the new Mockingjay movie trailer. I couldn't resist borrowing a line from the trailer (did you find it?). In my next chapter, we see Finnick again and Peeta begins filming the propos. As always, let me know how I'm doing in the reviews section.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games franchise or any of its characters.

* * *

The first time he ever laid eyes on Finnick, Peeta was forced to admit that Finnick is one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. The golden skin, bronze curls and sea-green eyes have captivated an adoring Capitol for years. The man's charm, smiles and swagger contributed to his reputation as a fantastic lover and a fickle-hearted Romeo.

The man that sits before Peeta now is a pale shadow of the sex-god image.

His hands fidget continuously with a length of rope and his lips mutter unceasingly. When Peeta draws nearer, he sees fresh blisters on the blond man's fingers. Finnick hunches over his seat, ignoring Peeta's greeting.

"Don't be rude, Finnick. Mr. VIP here doesn't just come and visit anyone, you know." Johanna's harsh words contradict her gentle tone as she pulls the rope out of his hands. She drops her voice to a mock whisper, that was loud enough for Peeta to hear. "VIP stands for Very Idiotic Peeta, in case you were wondering."

"Johanna?" Finnick looks up, his expression akin to a lost little boy. "I can't find her."

_Her?_

Peeta looks questioningly at Johanna. "Does he mean the nurse? Shall I call someone?"

Johanna shakes her head and motions at him to be quiet. She continues aloud. "Don't worry, Finnick. We know where she is. She's not lost."

"Are you sure? Should I go find her then?" He rubs his hands together.

"No," She says firmly. "You need to stay here and wait for her. She'll come back, she always does. I've no idea why though, big ugly lug like you."

Finnick says nothing but continues to rub at his hands. He stares silently at a corner, ignoring the other two.

"Finnick, Peeta is here to see you too. Remember him? We rescued his ass out from…well, we got him out." Johanna says.

Finnick continues to ignore them. The friction from his rubbing hands tear open a blister; blood begins to ooze out from the open wound.

"Stop that, you're injuring yourself." Johanna grabs his hands. She orders Peeta to grab some antiseptic and bandages. Obediently, he retrieves some from the nearby first-aid kit and passes them to her. Johanna opens the bottle and applies a general douse of antiseptic into the bleeding wound.

"Ow!" Finnick exclaims. His green eyes focus abruptly and he takes in his two visitors. "Johanna? Peeta? What are you doing here?"

Johanna heaves a sigh of relief. "What does it look like, ugly? You're bleeding all over yourself."

"Here." Peeta hands Johanna a bandage. He says cautiously, "Hey, Finnick. Glad to see you're okay."

_Besides the bleeding hands, that is._

"Other than this bleeding blister. Stop whining, you stupid moron." Johanna silences the protesting Finnick as she wipes the blood away. She hands him a bandage. "Stick this on."

"Always so kind, Johanna." He murmurs with irony.

"Shut up."

Finnick smirks. "So, Peeta. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Peeta smiles. Finnick almost seems like his old self again. "I haven't seen you since we arrived here. Johanna said they were keeping you for observation. I hope you're okay."

"The doctors tell me I'm fine. It helps when I tie the knots." His hands twitch and move to rub against each other again. Johanna glares at him and he looks pleadingly at her. "Please. It helps me concentrate."

"Concentrate?" Peeta asks.

The handsome Victor's face darkens. "I can't stop thinking about her. What they might be doing to her." He says in a hushed voice. His eyes begin to lose focus as he slips into his own world.

Johanna hands him the rope and he looks gratefully at her. His hands immediately move to tie and untie the rope. Knots form all over the rope as he twists the rope through his deft fingers.

"I'm sorry." He clears his throat. "The doctors tell me this helps me. It's part of my therapy."

Johanna looks carefully at him. "Finnick, Peeta has made a deal with President Coin. The rebels are organizing a mission to get them out of the Capitol. Katniss, Beetee and Annie. They're going to rescue them."

Finnick's face lights up in joy. "They are? When? Now?"

She shakes her head. "No, not now. But soon. I'm part of the rescue team."

He abandons his rope as he leaps up and grabs them. Pulling them into a hug, he thanks them over and over again. Johanna gives a strangled squawk and struggles to move. Peeta is taken aback by the force of the man's firm embrace.

_I'm not sure but I think Finnick might have just squeezed my butt too._

"Finnick, let go or I swear, I'll cut your hands off!" She hisses. Finnick ignores her and continues to babble his gratitude. "Odair! I'll take my axe to your balls if you don't let go now."

He instantly lets go of them and begins to laugh. His laughter is infectious and Peeta joins him.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I've been so worried for her. About what they'll do to her in the Capitol. You have no idea how relieved this makes me feel."

_You and me both._

"I know how you feel, Finnick." Peeta tells him. "I feel the same way."

"For Katniss?"

_Yes._

He nods.

Johanna voices up. "Why don't you volunteer and join the mission? They're going to start training us tomorrow."

Finnick's eyes cloud over again. "I can't. Snow will know if I go. He'll hurt her. I can't let him hurt her." He turns around, picks up the rope and ties a small knot in it. "What if they hurt her? I can't protect her. Not from here."

Peeta is taken aback when the older man suddenly breaks down into sobs. His heart swells in sympathy for the grieving man.

_Will this be me? Is this my future?_

Peeta shoves aside the thought firmly. There's no time to think of breaking down now. Not when Katniss needed him whole.

Johanna hugs Finnick fiercely. "I'll bring her back for you, Finnick. She'll be fine. We'll give the Capitol hell. I'll even tell that bastard Snow you told him to go fuck himself."

"No. Don't do that. They'll hurt her. Please, Johanna. Don't let them hurt her!" He drops his rope as he raises his voice.

A few nurses burst in and chase them out of the room. One nurse shoves a syringe into Finnick's arm. From outside the door, Peeta hears the older man's sobs subside and eventually fade into silence. Another nurse comes out of the room and angrily lectures them for distressing their patient. Johanna replies with a rude retort, flashes her an obscene gesture and stomps away.

When Peeta catches up to her, she turns to him. "Remember when I told you that Snow likes to control his Victors? Guess who's Finnick's weak spot."

He nods slowly. "Mags volunteered to save her, didn't she?"

"Yeah." She replies shortly. A few minutes pass before she finally volunteers again. "Finnick has done many things to keep Annie safe. That's why you never see her during the Games even though she should be a mentor. Mags usually mentors with Finnick."

"I'm guessing his reputation in the Capitol is one of those 'things'?" Peeta asks on a hunch, sure of the answer.

"_Your sister and three of her friends are raped and strangled when you break his richest sponsor's hand when he tries to put his hand up your skirt._" _She told him._

_Did Finnick do the opposite to protect the ones he loves?_

Johanna tightens her lips. "Ask him, breadboy. We're all just Snow's puppets in the end." She punches a wall in emphasis. A few District 13 citizens watch her in fright. "Fuck off." She barks at them and they flee like frightened chickens.

"Johanna, you're breaking their walls of their home. Besides, you'll just hurt your hand." He tells her calmly.

She snorts. "Could use some decorating. All these grey walls make me feel like I'm trapped in a giant prison." She casts a sidelong glance at him. "Finnick's not a morphling addict. They've got him on drugs to stop him from hurting himself. That's why he gets a bit lost sometimes."

He nods understandingly. "You've known him a long time, haven't you?"

"He's one of the only friends I got." She admits. "He helped protect me from Snow too." She doesn't elaborate and he is too polite to ask her for the details.

They say no more as they walk the halls of District 13.

_I won't turn into Finnick, no matter what. Katniss needs me to be whole. I can only save her if I'm whole and unbroken._

* * *

There are a number of things that many would agree on without hesitation regarding Peeta Mellark. He's likeable, friendly, kind-hearted, and charismatic. He loves painting, baking and Katniss Everdeen. He is persuasive, charming and cheerful.

However a select few would also whole-heartedly agree that he could be extremely stubborn when he puts his will into it. His family realized it and so did Katniss during the events leading up to the Quarter Quell.

Today, Fulvia Cardew is finding out exactly how stubborn Peeta Mellark can be.

The two glare at each other in a silent stand-off. Peeta's arms are crossed and his eyes reflect a silent challenge to her. Fulvia, Plutarch's assistant is fuming as her feet tap the ground in agitation.

Around them, the makeup and costume crew cower in a corner. The film crew have ceased their preparations and are instead watching them, clearly enjoying the show.

At this point, Plutarch Heavensbee walks through the door. When he spots his assistant and his new star, he walks over with a large beam on his face.

"Well, Peeta, there you are! Ready to start?" He trails away as he suddenly senses the tensed atmosphere. He looks confusedly at the pair. "Fulvia? Why isn't Peeta dressed?"

"Because he is being a child and he won't put on his outfit for the propos." She snaps petulantly.

"No, because I am not a Capitol creation and I will not put on that ridiculous costume." He corrects her in a cool tone. His head turns to Plutarch. "Do you really expect me to put that on?" He points at his costume on the hanger.

Plutarch eyes the carefully prepared outfit. It is a navy blue double-breasted coat with pants of the same matching colours. Gold buttons run down the sides of the coat and gold epaulettes decorate the shoulders of the coat. Elaborate embroidery is stitched into the cuffs and tails of the uniform. A sword in its sheath strapped to the sides of the uniform completes the entire ensemble. Pride and admiration rise in Plutarch's eyes at the sight of the uniform.

Peeta has never seen a more impractical and over-elaborate uniform in his life.

"What kind of soldier do you take me for, Plutarch? Can you imagine a soldier – any soldier – crawling around the battlefield in this ridiculous outfit?"

Plutarch smiles jovially. "Of course you won't be crawling in any mud in this uniform. This is a general's dress uniform, inspired from one of the wars from years ago. Generals would dress up to make speeches in this uniform. Which is what you will be doing, my boy."

Peeta raises a sceptical eyebrow at this. "Plutarch, you are aware that I wasn't asked to be a general in this war?" He asks.

"Of course not. But this uniform will give you that presence, that aura you need when you make your speech." Fulvia bursts in. "This uniform used to inspire confidence in the troops in the old days."

Plutarch hurriedly cuts in, "What she means to say, is that this uniform has a certain history behind it. And we want to use it to make an impact on the people watching this."

"I'm not a general and that is not the image I want to be sending to the people of Panem." Peeta says heatedly. "No one is going to take me seriously in that outfit."

"Peeta, my boy." Plutarch throws out a hand in a soothing gesture. "President Coin has already approved the outfit. Just put it on and we can film the propos. You made a bargain, remember?"

"There's nothing wrong with my memory, Plutarch. I agreed to be the face of the rebellion, not lead this rebellion. Put me in an ordinary soldier's uniform. That's how the people is going to relate to me. As one of them." He gestures impatiently at the uniform. "But not in this costume."

Fulvia's nostrils flare and her mouth opens into protest but she is silenced by Plutarch's raised hand.

"If we change the uniform, will you film the propos?" Plutarch asks.

Peeta holds up his script. "I'm not using this line." He ignores Fulvia's open mouth and continues. "While I'm sure you've spent a long time preparing this script, no one in Panem is going to take that slogan seriously."

Plutarch is taken aback but immediately recovers his jovial tone. "Well, I'm sure you have great ideas but my team has been working on this for a long time. You need to trust that we understand our audience too."

"The Capitol audience, maybe. But not the Districts." Peeta counters. "No offence Plutarch and Fulvia, but you've never lived in the Districts, have you? No one outside of the Capitol is going to take me seriously when I say 'People of Panem, we fight, we dare, we end our hunger for justice!'"

An acerbic laugh fills the room and everyone looks around in bewilderment. Peeta spots him first. It's Haymitch, looking slightly yellow and extremely thin, but Haymitch all the same.

"For a baker's son, you've got the instincts of a born public speaker." Haymitch says as he joins them. He looks at Plutarch. "The kid's right. You're more likely to lose the Districts with that ridiculous line. No offence, Fulvia."

Plutarch asks, "What do you propose then, Haymitch?"

"Lose the costume and the script." Haymitch immediately replies.

"And waste all that time and work? That uniform alone took nine months for us to find a picture and a stylist to make it!" Fulvia asks in outrage. "You can't be serious, Haymitch!"

"I am," He replies. He points at Peeta. "That kid is a natural in front of the cameras. Came up with his own interview ideas and speech. All I ever did was point him in the right direction. Just be glad you've got him to work with and not Katniss. Girl's a limp noodle in front of a camera." He smirks and winks at Peeta as he says this.

Despite himself, Peeta smiles back at him.

Haymitch continues, using his best persuasive tone. "Now I know you have all the experience working with the Capitol crowd. But the Districts are a different story."

"But we already have approval from President Coin herself." Fulvia argues.

"Let me talk to her. Trust me, I mentored him through two Hunger Games. I know what he's capable of."

Plutarch frowns but slowly nods. He gives a few orders to Fulvia, who scribbles his notes down hastily. He then turns to nod at Haymitch and the two men turn to leave the room.

Peeta moves to follow but Haymitch drags him back. "Let me handle this, kid. Probably best if you don't follow us right now. Go train or bake or paint or something." He lets go of Peeta and quickly leaves without waiting for an answer. Peeta stares confusedly after them. Still frowning, he walks towards the training halls.

* * *

Boggs is surprised at seeing him in the training hall. When he hears of what happened with Plutarch and Haymitch, he expresses his displeasure. Somehow, Peeta talks Boggs into letting him join them for their training. With a deep sigh and a nod, Boggs gestures at Peeta to join the ranks.

Johanna gives him a small smirk and shoves him as he takes his place beside her. From the other side, Gale stares at him without expression. Peeta nods at him and he returns the nod before looking away.

The training is gruelling and intensive. Boggs is a patient but tough instructor, running them through drills and formations. Today is only basic training but Boggs is relentless in his orders.

About an hour or so into drills, Peeta notices a woman leaning against the wall of the training hall. Her head is shaved and she is dressed in the same grey jumpsuit that is ubiquitous throughout District 13. Her arms are folded as she watches them quietly from her spot.

_Who is she? Is she watching us?_

Johanna spots his gaze and looks over. She leans over and whispers to him. "Looks like you have an admirer. Popular, aren't we? Now what would Fire Girl have to say about that?"

His mouth dries as he thinks about it. What would Katniss say?

_Nothing. She doesn't care that way about me. It's about survival. That's what we do, she'd said. Help each other survive._

Boggs hears them whispering and orders them to focus. They say no more for the rest of the session as Boggs put their noses to the grinder.

By the end of training, Peeta is sore all over. His muscles are aching in places that he never knew existed and all he wants to do is to fall into a hot tub. As he walks towards the door, he spots the girl with the shaved head again. This time, Haymitch is with her and they are deep in conversation.

"You go on ahead. I'll see you at dinner." He murmurs to Johanna. She quirks an eyebrow at him before nodding at him. She bounces over to Gale, who is speaking enthusiastically with Boggs about weapons.

Boldly, Peeta walks up to his observer and Haymitch. He hears snatches of their conversation like 'shows some promise' and 'seems to be a natural'. Before he can hear anymore, they spot him and fall silent.

Up close, Peeta is mildly surprised to see the tattoos on the woman's head. Green tattoos snake up her shaved skull to create an illusion of intricate vines.

_Capitol fashion?_ _In District 13?_

She smiles at him. "Hello Peeta. Haymitch has told me a lot about you and I've seen what you can do. I hope you are what we've been looking for." She nods at Haymitch and walks away without another word.

Peeta looks at her in puzzlement before realizing they are alone. Even Boggs has left the hall. He turns back to Haymitch. "Who's that?"

Haymitch evades the question. "After some convincing, President Coin has agreed to a change in strategy for your propos. You won't be wearing that costume anymore, just a soldier uniform like you requested. No more scripted slogans either. Maybe some interviews since you seem to do well in them."

"Thanks." Peeta replies drily.

Haymitch frowns as he looks Peeta over. "You look like crap. You're going to need to toughen up if you want to perform in these propos."

Peeta folds his arms, hiding his bruised knuckles and battered arms. "You're one to talk. I don't see you training to be a soldier." He quips.

"I'm not the one they want in front of the cameras." Haymitch shoots back. "Now look, you're good in front of a camera but you're even better with people. All that nice kind crap you're so good at. So we're going to exploit that to our advantage by sending you into the different Districts."

Peeta frowns. "I thought I'm too valuable to be sent into the warzones."

"Warzones, yes. But you're not going in to fight. You're going in to inspire the troops and the people. Especially those that still need convincing."

"Why should I trust you?"

_You left Katniss behind, you bastard. You left her to the Capitol and Snow._

"I'm still your mentor, aren't I? This isn't over yet." He doesn't look at Peeta.

"You never picked me. You always picked Katniss first. Why should I listen to you now? You left her behind." Peeta asks, harshly.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one that let her go with Johanna. You let her out of your sight too. So think about that before you decide to get all uptight on me." Haymitch retorts.

Peeta balls his fists. "This wouldn't have happened if you told me what was going on. Everyone else knew but us! You promised Haymitch. Back in District 11. You promised me, no more secrets."

"Secrets?" Haymitch sneers. "You wanted to die. Remember? You told me you would do anything to keep Katniss alive. Do you think I could have trusted you to keep your head straight? And that girl, she didn't even try to hide the fact that she was hiding out in the woods with Gale. What secrets could she keep if even Snow knew she was kissing her 'cousin'?"

Peeta snarls and swings his arm at Haymitch, who immediately ducks and tackles the younger man to the ground. They tussle on the ground, wrestling and straining for dominance over the other. With a fierce roar, Peeta employs an old wrestling move and flips Haymitch under him.

However, Haymitch is an old hand at brawling and he had gained many dirty tricks from twenty-five years of coaching tributes. His fingers reach out to jab Peeta in the thighs, causing him to yelp in pain. Feeling the legs loosen their hold on him, Haymitch grabs for Peeta's prosthetic and disarms the leg at the knee socket before throwing him to the side.

Both lie panting on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Peeta is in shock over the loss of his leg and Haymitch's harsh words.

_It was just one kiss and he kissed her first. She doesn't love him. She doesn't love him. She doesn't love him._

_She doesn't love me either._

"I'm sorry." Haymitch says, breaking into Peeta's thoughts. "You're right, I should have told you at least. We might have gotten her out if I did." He pulls himself up to look at Peeta. "We'll fix that. We'll get her out. I promise."

Peeta looks at Haymitch for a long time, before he finally asks, "What do you want me to do?"

"Trust me." Haymitch replies. He refuses to say anymore.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Peeta asked.

"No, you don't." A ghost of a smirk crosses Haymitch's face. Painfully, he pushes himself up. "Keep training. You'll be filming your first propos in a few days."

He turns around to leave before pausing and turning around again. He walks back and kicks the prosthetic leg over within Peeta's reach. "You might want to figure out how to keep that leg from coming off again. Can't have you hopping around on camera." He smirks and exits the hall.

Peeta glares at his mentor's retreating back as he starts strapping his leg back in.

_Bastard._

* * *

The following days pass in a blur. Peeta joins Johanna and Gale in training with Boggs every day. He doesn't see Haymitch, Plutarch or Coin around and he wonders if they are busy planning the new propos strategy.

The mysterious woman with the tattoos continues to watch him every day in training. She takes notes and films him in a small handheld camera. Once, a slim young man joins her. They whisper together, pointing at him and writing down more notes. Throughout it all, Boggs ignores their presence and continues to drill his soldiers as if the observers aren't there at all.

At the end of every training, when Peeta turns to look for the mysterious woman, he finds her gone from her spot. She arrives after training begins and leaves before training ends, leaving him no opportunities to talk to her.

Johanna theorizes that she is a spy for President Coin, reporting on Peeta's every move. Her other theory involves the woman's supposed crush on Peeta. He ignores the second theory, not wanting to give Johanna a perceived reaction from him.

Gale reverts to his aloof self with Peeta, only nodding and grunting out monosyllables. Johanna continues to flirt outrageously at Gale, leaving Peeta to wonder if Johanna has a secret crush on Gale. Deep down, he hopes that Gale would return Johanna's feelings too.

On the fifth day of training, Boggs abruptly announces before training that they are assigned on a special mission to District 8. He orders all of them, including Peeta, to gear up before heading to the hanger bay.

At the hanger bay, Peeta is separated from the team and is ordered into a different hovercraft. Puzzled, he boards the hovercraft and belts himself into the seats.

He turns around as a woman seats herself across from him. It is the mystery woman with the green vine tattoos on her head.

She smiles as she puts out a hand to him.

"Hello Peeta. I'm Cressida. My crew and I will be filming you for your first propos today."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Google 'Union civil war general uniform' and you have a good sense of how the uniform looks like. It probably looks utterly ridiculous to Peeta's eyes since this is set way way into the future.

Mystery woman isn't so mysterious if you've actually read the original Mockingjay.

Just in case you haven't realized it yet, the words in italics are Peeta's thoughts.

I kinda like the friendship between Peeta and Johanna. What do you think?

You may have noticed that the chapters are getting longer and I'm making an attempt to cover more story in a single chapter. Even I am getting impatient to get Katniss out of the Capitol. Review more and I may push out more chapters earlier and get Katniss out of Snow's clutches. *winks*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games franchise or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hello Peeta, I'm Cressida. My crew and I will be filming you for your first propos today." Her smile widens at his confusion and her tone is apologetic. "I'm sorry if I seemed like a stalker. We didn't want to distract you from your training."

Peeta reaches out to shake her hand. "Not at all." He replies politely.

Cressida introduces her crew, which consists of her assistant, Messalla and her cameramen. Messalla – whom Peeta recognizes as the same man he had seen with Cressida during his training – is a slim man with several pairs of earrings and a pierced tongue. The cameramen are Castor and Pollux, who nod in greeting at him. They carry heavy mobile cameras which encase their bodies like shells, giving them an insect-like appearance.

Peeta shakes all of their hands and they exchange pleasantries. The film crew reveal that they are fugitives from the Capitol and have joined Plutarch in the rebellion. Peeta is taken aback at the revelation.

Messalla smiles grimly at his expression. "Not everyone in the Capitol agrees with President Snow's regime. We all have our own reasons to hate the people in power."

Cressida nods. "Not everyone in the Capitol agrees with the Hunger Games. Even we the residents were not safe from Snow's wrath." She exchanges a meaningful glance with her crew, which Peeta doesn't miss. "In a way, we have you and Katniss to thank for giving us a chance to make a difference."

Slowly, Peeta replies. "My stylist, Portia was the first person to show me that not all Capitol people are bad. She, Effie and Cinna genuinely cared about us as people, not just as tributes. I hope they're safe in the Capitol but I'm afraid they might be suffering for what we did in the arena."

"Cinna died shortly after you entered the arena. Our sources tell us that he was tortured before he died. We believe Katniss might have witnessed his arrest and beatings just before she entered the arena."

Peeta turns to see an oddly-sober Haymitch enter the cabin. His eyes widen at his mentor's revelation.

_Kind, brilliant Cinna who had actually understood Katniss. Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me what you saw?_

"And Portia?" He chokes out.

Haymitch shakes his head. "We don't know. But our sources in the Capitol said that all the stylists were rounded up and taken to Snow's mansion for questioning." Peeta looks into the gray Seam eyes and reads the grim truth in them.

"Effie?"

Haymitch shrugs and looks away. "She's a tough bird. If she's smart, she'll know how to stay out of it." He mutters, avoiding Peeta's eyes.

An awkward silence descends in the cabin. Peeta shuts his eyes as he forces his tears down.

"Did they know?" His voice is rough. "Were they a part of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Haymitch." His voice rises in anger. "You said that there was a plan to break us out the moment they announced the Quarter Quell. Were they a part of the rebellion? Or were they just innocent bystanders?"

Haymitch stares at him coolly. "What do you think, kid?"

_Cinna leans forward and sets our capes and headdresses on fire. He shouts at us to hold hands and I grab Katniss' hands in mine. He smiles and gives us a thumbs-up as the horses pull the chariot forward._

_Portia brushes imaginary dust from my shoulder as she blinks her tears away. She gives me a hug and tells me to be careful as the announcer tells me to step on the metal plate. Her eyes tell me to stay alive but we both know that I am going to die in the arena for Katniss._

_Effie gives me a locket on a gold chain. She tells me she has put Katniss' pictures inside as she is sure that's what I wanted. I can't help but smile at her thoughtfulness and try to thank her. She bursts into tears and flutters quickly away._

"Cinna and Portia knew from the start. Effie, well, who knows what goes on inside that woman's head." Haymitch shrugs.

Peeta hates the almost cavalier way his mentor shrugs off their fates. Then he sees the look in Haymitch's eyes.

Haymitch blinks and clears his throat. "Cressida and her team will be filming your propos today. I managed to convince Plutarch and President Coin to try it my way today. You think pretty fast on your feet so we're going to use that on the ground."

They spend the rest of the flight explaining the ground situation to Peeta. Every district is currently at war with the Capitol, with the exception of District 2. District 2 has long been favoured by the Capitol with more food and better living conditions. While they are publicly presented as the home of the nation's stone quarries, District 2 not only manufactures weaponry, it trains and even supplies Peacekeepers. The goal is to take over the districts one by one, ending with District 2. In effect, the rebels are going to cut off the Capitol's entire supply chain before moving in on the weakened Capitol.

District 8 had undergone severe bombing for the past few days and there are many who now lie dead or wounded. The goal is to bring Peeta in without attracting the Capitol's attention. The Capitol must not find out about Peeta or the rebels' presence in District 8.

Neither Haymitch nor Cressida are willing to divulge their expectations of Peeta except to express their trust in him.

Peeta is silent as he takes in the situation. Finally, he asks.

"They'll be following me there? Filming me?"

Haymitch nods. Cressida and her crew exchange quiet glances with each other.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

The hovercraft descends on the outskirts of District 8. When the door opens, Peeta is hustled out of the hovercraft. When the last of the crew and equipment are discharged, the hovercraft immediately ascends back into the sky and disappears from sight. Only Peeta, Cressida, Messala, Castor, and Pollux are left on the ground. Haymitch has stayed on the hovercraft, claiming to better visibility from the skies. The only way for Peeta to communicate with Haymitch now is through the earpiece tucked in his ear.

More hovercrafts land, discharging medics and medical equipment. One particular hovercraft discharges Boggs' team. Boggs orders everyone to follow him and they obey. He leads them down narrow alleys and through bombed-out buildings before they finally reach a tall warehouse.

The wounded and dying are everywhere. Injured people are carried into the warehouse on stretchers, pallets, and even on wheelbarrows.

Boggs gives a few orders to his team and they move away from the warehouse. He gestures to the rest to follow him and leads them into the warehouse.

A stench of blood, sweat and human waste overwhelms Peeta's senses. There is suffering everywhere he looks. District 8 had paid dearly for their defiance against the Capitol.

A woman directing incoming patients spots them, does a double take, and strides over. Her eyes are exhausted and she smells of blood and metal. The bandage around her throat needed changing three days ago. She jerks her thumb towards the wounded and the medics immediately comply. She eyes Peeta and the rest with narrowed eyes.

"This is Commander Paylor of District 8," says Boggs.

"Hello, I'm Peeta." He interrupts. He holds out his hand to the bemused commander.

"I know who you are," She replies drily. "Peeta Mellark, of District Twelve."

He nods and looks around the warehouse. "I was told about the air raids. How are your people holding out?"

"Barely. We're still digging people out from the rubble. What you see here," She gestures around her, "They're the ones we've been able to find. And it doesn't look good. Our people are dying by the hundreds every day." She stares suspiciously at Boggs.

Boggs nods. "President Coin has pledged to send in more medics to help."

"We need more than medics. We need food and water. I've got people dying from starvation and thirst, some from dysentery from what food we can get." Commander Paylor snaps. "Thirteen sits pretty in their underground bunkers while Eight suffers the wrath of the Capitol. Your president's promises aren't good enough."

As Paylor and Boggs continue to argue, Peeta notices Castor and Pollux swivel their cameras around. Messala and Cressida talk softly aside of them.

A groan interrupts his thoughts. He turns to see a man lying on a pallet on the ground. The man's leg is severely burnt and blisters dot the surface of his calf. A woman kneels beside him, weeping as she tries to ease his pain. A medic attempts to give him aid but she screams at him to leave.

Peeta moves forward to help. The woman screams at him, forbidding anyone from touching the burnt leg. She hugs the man and sobs into his shoulder as he continues to moan in agony.

"What's wrong with him?" Peeta quietly asks the medic.

"His leg is gone. It needs to be amputated before gangrene sets in. But his wife won't let us touch him. She thinks his leg can still be saved. I don't think he's even aware of what's going on anymore except for the pain." The medic whispers back.

Peeta looks down at his leg and closes his eyes. "Wait here." He tells the medic, who nods in surprise.

"Take this. See if you can get him to swallow it." The medic passes him a pill and a glass of water.

He cautiously approaches the groaning man. The sobbing wife snaps at him again to leave and he holds out his hands in a reconciliatory gesture.

"Please, let me help." He shows her the glass of water and medicine in his hands. "It's just water and a painkiller. It'll help ease his pain."

She raises her voice to protest but is cut off by her husband's groans. She tries to soothe him but all he utters is a broken 'please'. She looks at Peeta in despair and nods reluctantly.

Dipping his fingers into the water, Peeta brings his fingertips to the man's lips and gently wets them. The man's tongue darts out to lick up the moisture and Peeta places the pill on his tongue. With the woman's help, they convince the man to swallow the pill and drink the water down. As the woman continues to wipe his brow with a half-clean rag, the man's groans subsided and he falls asleep.

"Thank you." She says. "He's been in so much pain. He can't sleep because of how bad his leg hurts."

"What happened? How did he burn his leg?" Peeta gently asks.

"He heard the hovercrafts flying above our house. He shouted at me to get out of the house but the bombs hit first. I couldn't come down the stairs because the roof was blocking the way. He tried to get me out even though I kept telling him to go. I managed to climb over the bannister and he caught me when I jumped. We were running out of the house when something fell and it caught his leg. I couldn't drag him out, he was so heavy. When they came to help, his leg was already burnt." She begins to cry again as she blames herself for not running fast enough.

Peeta reaches over and pats her hand, murmuring reassuring words. She wipes her tears and continues her story. Somehow they managed to make it to their neighbour's basement and they hid there as the bombs continued to rain fire on them for days. When Paylor's team finally rescued them and brought them to the warehouse, her husband was delirious from the pain and his leg was oozing pus. She tells him about the medics who want to cut off her husband's leg and how she had stopped them.

"He can't live without his leg," She tells him firmly.

"There's gangrene in his leg, that's why it's turning black. It needs to be amputated," Peeta tells her gently. As she protests, he points to his own prosthetic. "They amputated my leg and gave me a new one. He can still live a life, like me."

Her eyes widen as she sees his prosthetic leg for the first time. Patiently, he answers her questions as she interrogates him about his leg, the surgery, the pain and quality of life. Finally, she reluctantly consents for her husband to undergo the operation to amputate his leg and save his life.

The medics immediately leap into action and they push Peeta and the woman away from the man. The man is lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled away to a curtained off area. The woman goes to follow but not before grabbing Peeta's hand tightly.

"Thank you."

He smiles gently in return. "He'll be okay."

"Gareth. His name is Gareth. I'm Iona."

"I'm Peeta."

She grasps his hand again and hurries after the medics.

"Peeta? Are you Peeta Mellark?"

He wheels around and sees a young girl in pigtail braids staring up at him.

"Yes, I'm Peeta Mellark. Who are you?" He smiles down at her.

"Oh my gosh! You're Peeta Mellark!" The girl squeals in delight. "I watched you in the Games! Come on, I want you to meet Jory." She tugs his hand and pulls him along.

He follows her in amusement, wondering if she wanted to introduce him to her family. Instead she leads him to the bedside of a young boy, lying on some blankets.

"Jory, look who it is! It's Peeta Mellark!"

The boy's eyes flutter open and focus on Peeta's face. His eyes widen in shock and gurgles out a reply. Peeta notices the bloody bandage at his throat and the ugly slash that disappears down his chest.

"Don't talk, Jory. Remember what the doctor said? You have to let your voice heal." The girl tells him sternly before turning to fix a baleful glare at Peeta. "Don't ask him questions ok? The doctor says he can't talk."

He smiles at the bossy little girl. "How about I tell you a story instead? Then all you have to do is listen to me."

The boy nods enthusiastically but subsides when the girl flashes a menacing glare at him. She turns back and smiles sweetly up at him. "Tell us about what happened in the cave!"

Peeta chuckles in amusement as he sits down. He begins to tell them what happened in the cave from his first Hunger Games. He explains his fear and pain as his injured leg throbbed in the darkness of the cave. He describes Katniss' bravery as she tried to tend to his leg and her gentleness as she fed him. He describes how safe he felt, knowing that Katniss was there to take care of him and that he could keep an eye on her too. He tells them his relief when she comes back safely with the medicine and how it immediately took away his fever. He describes the taste lamb stew and rice and how good it tasted in that dark cave.

As he continues to tell the story, he notices that his audience has grown. All around him, the injured and their loved ones listen as he recounts his experience in the cave. He sees Messala direct Castor to film his listeners' reactions. He sees Pollux pointing a camera at him as he tells his story. Finally, he sees Cressida who smiles and nods at him to continue.

As he concludes his story with Katniss and him being declared the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games, his audience cheer and clap in response.

"Were you scared? Did you think you would die? Would you have eaten the berries? Did you love Katniss?" Questions are thrown at him from everywhere.

He holds up his hands to still the questions. "I loved Katniss, I still do. I would have died for her. Yes I was scared but she taught me to be brave. We protect each other, that's what we do."

"What about the Quarter Quell? Where's Katniss? Is she okay?"

He looks at each of them as he answers. "The Capitol kidnapped her before we could rescue her. They've taken away the woman I love because the Capitol wants to punish us. They keep us down by taking away everyone we love."

"Why should we even fight then? The Capitol will always win." Someone asks in despair. Everyone around him nods and murmurs in discontent. "Our friends and families are dead because we defied the Capitol. What good has it done us?"

"Remember when Katniss volunteered as Tribute for her sister? The Capitol wanted to take her sister away but Katniss stopped them because she was brave. I'm honouring her courage by standing against the Capitol and fighting back. They've taken Katniss away from me so I need your help to stand against the Capitol. I can't do this alone. Neither can you. We need each other. We need to show the Capitol that they don't own us anymore. They don't own your bodies, your minds, your hearts." He looks around at the people who stare quietly at him. "The Capitol doesn't own us. Not if we don't give it to them. Will you fight for your family? For your loved ones?"

No one speaks for a moment. They look down on the ground, avoiding his eyes. Suddenly, he remembers Katniss' interview with Caesar.

"_This war will take your families, your friends, everyone you love and care about. Is this war worth their deaths?"_

"Katniss Everdeen didn't say that. She said the war wasn't worth it." Someone tells him. His heart sinks as he realizes that they remember.

"Snow's forcing her to say it. She would never say that. Maybe she doesn't know if Peeta or her family is alive." Someone else argues back.

Another one shouts. "The Mockingjay isn't a coward. She protected that little girl from District 11 during the Games. She tried to save Peeta in both her Games."

The buzz of voices grow louder and louder as people begin to argue about Katniss' intentions and their fear of the Capitol. The little girl tugs on Peeta's hand.

"I'm going to be brave, just like Katniss. I'm going to protect Jory too, like how she protected you."

"You are very brave. Jory is a lucky boy to have a good friend like you."

"She's not the only one that's brave." A deep voice says. Peeta looks up to see a dark-skinned man tower over him. A hush falls over the group as everyone stares expectantly at the tall man.

The man looks at Peeta, his eyes boring into his soul. "Katniss is the Mockingjay. She taught us that the Capitol is not invulnerable and defied them with a few berries. You're brave too, Peeta Mellark. I heard about your family. I lost my family too." He looks down at his hands and Peeta sees the long gashes down his arms.

The tall man cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "Peeta Mellark is right. The Capitol has taken everything from us but we're still here. I say, it's enough. They won't take anything more from us. I fight with the Mockingjay and Peeta."

The roar of approval overwhelms Peeta. Not for the first time, he wishes that Katniss could see the effect she has on the Districts.

He spots Pollux standing near him and he whirls to look into the camera.

"I have a message for the Capitol and President Snow. Your games stop here. Your reign of terror ends here. We, the people are fighting back and you will not take anything more from us."

* * *

The applause in Command seem to go on forever. Congratulations echo around the room as many clap Peeta on his back and tell him how excellent his propos is. Cressida is congratulated on a well-directed propos, which she accepts graciously. President Coin indulges in a brief smile before ordering them to sit and get back to the business at hand.

The edited propos is scheduled to be broadcasted in the different Districts on a constant loop. District 8 has pledged its continued support and additional troops from District 13 will be deployed to bolster the troops there. Some of the refugees from District 12 have volunteered as soldiers and are being trained to join the war effort.

Plutarch is animated as he describes plans for future propos. He recommends Peeta to be sent out to different districts to meet the people as District 8 had responded so well to him. His proposal is met with approval and he is pleased.

Cressida speaks up, explaining that Fulvia had a brainwave and encourages her to share her idea. Hesitatingly, Fulvia suggests a piece called 'We Remember' that will feature the different tributes from the various districts. Her suggestion is also approved and she sits down, pleased with herself. Peeta smiles at Cressida, understanding the director's desire to smooth things over with Fulvia, who had been overruled with her previous attempts to film a staged and scripted propos.

As the meeting draws to a conclusion, Peeta asks about the rescue mission for Katniss and the other tributes in the Capitol. Plutarch tells him that Boggs and team are still making their plans before President Coin dismisses all of them for the day.

Frowning, Peeta leaves Command. His heart sinks as he realizes that Katniss is about to pay for his actions in District 8 when the propos is aired.

* * *

As Peeta walks back to his room, he bumps into Prim, who lights up when she sees him.

"Peeta!"

"Prim! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the hospital. They're training me to be a doctor." She tells him shyly.

His eyes widen in surprise. "Your mother must be really proud of you. I know Katniss will be."

"Mom is too busy. She's helping the other doctors and doesn't come back until it's late. I think she's worried about Katniss. I am too. I miss her." Prim's eyes tear up.

Reaching down, he hugs her. "I miss her too. She'll be okay, Prim. I promise."

"I know. Gale's trying to get her back. He told me he's training to be a soldier. And so are you."

Peeta is taken aback at this. "Gale said that?"

"Yeah."

He's silent at this revelation.

"Do you know Finnick Odair is in the hospital too? I saw him. He doesn't look well. He keeps talking about a girl called Annie." Prim tells him.

"Annie was kidnapped by the Capitol too." Peeta explains.

Prim looks knowingly at him. "He loves her, just like you love Katniss."

He nods slowly.

"I've been talking to him and trying to help him. He mentioned you once. Why don't you come and see him? It might help him."

He follows Prim as she guides him to Finnick's room. Finnick sits on the bed, muttering as his hands tie and untie a rope into different knots.

"Hello, Finnick."

"Peeta!" Finnick smiles as he sees the younger man. "I saw you on the television. You went to District 8?"

"You were in District 8?" Prim asks.

Peeta explains what happened and Finnick tells her about the propos.

Prim turns to hug Peeta. "Thank you Peeta. I know you're trying to help get Katniss back."

His throat constricts. "I didn't think when I was in District 8. They're going to show that propos everywhere and Snow will see it. What if they hurt Katniss?"

Prim's eyes widen and Finnick frantically ties knots into his rope.

"They won't hurt her, will they?" Prim asks in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay." Finnick suddenly says, startling the others. He looks at Peeta. "Don't second guess yourself. It's done. That was your deal with President Coin, right?"

Peeta nods. "I film propos and they'll rescue Katniss and the rest."

"Then you're doing for Katniss more than what I'm doing for Annie. I wish I could help. I'm useless here. I can't concentrate on anything except to tie knots over and over again." Finnick's hands tighten on the rope and his fingers tremble.

Prim reaches out and gently touches Finnick's hands. The handsome Victor begins to sob and doctors enter the room to shoo them away.

As Peeta enters his room, he walks to the bag he had picked up from his house in District 12. He retrieves his sketchpad and takes out a pencil. He hunches over the sketchpad as he draws a scene from memory.

_I tie little knots in her hair as she makes a crown of flowers. Or so she claims. I tell her it looks as if she's mutilating the flowers instead and she throws the loose petals at me. We share a laugh and she lies back down on my lap._

_I pause and she turns to ask me._

"_What?"_

_I look into her eyes and can only answer honestly. "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."_

_I watch her but I'm still caught off guard by her reply._

"_Okay."_

"_Then you'll allow it?" I ask, daringly._

"_I'll allow it." She smirks._

_She turns her head again and dozes off. I watch her sleep as I continue to tie knots into her hair. She has never looked so peaceful in her sleep._

_I wish I could freeze that moment and keep it forever. A moment when Katniss is safe and nothing can touch us or harm us._

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Good gosh, that chapter took long enough. Work crept up on me and of all the bad luck, I fell and fractured my ankle. But enough about me and back to the story. Hello to all my new readers! I hope this chapter was satisfying.

Nope, District 8 doesn't get bombed to oblivion. It was too jarring so I decided to spare the poor citizens of Eight. I kinda like that Peeta is a gentler kinder person and his good heart just made it easier for him to connect with the people of Eight.

Next chapter, we see Katniss again. Where? Well, you'll find out next chapter. In the meantime, I managed to score early tickets to watch Mockingjay tonight and I cannot wait! I look forward to your reviews (of my chapter and Mockingjay when you get to watch it too!)


End file.
